Neko no baka
by Noan
Summary: Duo a une chatte plutôt volage. Mais que ce passetil quand elle lui ramène un mâle à la maison? YAOI


Une nouvelle histoire!!!

Un os qui m'est venue en lisant la fic de Catirella, " Central park".

Donc, cette fic est pour toi ma belle!!! C'est juste une petite dédicace à ton talent!!!

Disclamer: Rien est à moi, comme d'hab'.

Résumé: Duo a une chatte plutôt volage. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand elle lui ramène un mâle à la maison?

Toujours un grand merci à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!!!

-

-

**Neko no baka.**

-

-

" Mais où il est encore ce putain de chat!!!! Marre de le chercher tout le temps!! Je jure que quand j'le retrouve, j'l'emmène direct chez le veto et je lui fais poser une puce sous la peau du cou!!!!"

-

Contrairement à une légende urbaine, moi, Duo Maxwell, je suis pas devenu preventer.

Nan nan. Marre de faire le guignol avec une arme à la main.

À la fin de la guerre, j'ai repris mes études. J'ai eu mon bac avec mention, s'vous plait, et j'ai intégré une école d'art.

-

" Si je suis à la bourre à cause de toi, stupide bestiole, je te fais castrer!!!"

-

Ouais, une école d'art.

Je me suis pris de passion pour la peinture dans une des demeures de Quatre pendant la guerre. Tiens en parlant de lui, je me demande ce qu'il devient...

Bref, c'est pas le sujet.

Je suis devenu expert en objets d'art.

-

" Fais chier Scythe!!! J'ai un vernissage dans moins d'une heure!! Si j'y suis pas, je vais me faire virer!!

-

Bon boulot qui me permet de payer à l'aise le loyer de mes 140m² de loft et de bouffer dans les meilleurs restos de cette bonne vieille Terre...

Ah, j'adore mon métier...

Et de temps en temps, je peins, ça me détend. Des paysages, des portraits... Un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui me passe par la tête...

-

" Je savais que ce cadeau était empoisonné!!!"

-

Ahhhh, mon chat Scythe!!! Je le hais!! Tout bonnement!

Tu parles d'un cadeau toi! Un ex à moi qui me l'a offert en me larguant: " Duo t'es vraiment un mec sympa mais tu n'as le temps de rien avec moi... alors voici un chaton absolument adorable qui comblera ton manque de câlins et te fera pas chier le reste de la journée." Le tout gentiment enrubanné sur mon paillasson avec la boule de poil dans un panier et ce charmant petit mot accroché à son collier tout neuf!!

-

" Miaaaaaaaoouuuuuuuu!!!

- Saleté!! Je te tiens!!"

-

Une manière comme une autre de se faire larguer.

Au début, je le trouvais super mignon. Pas chiant pour un sou, juste un câlin de temps en temps du moment qu'il avait du lait et à bouffer... Même ma voisine l'adorait et était ravie de me le garder quand j'étais en déplacement. Autant dire qu'il est plus souvent chez elle que chez moi.

Je lui ai proposé de le garder définitivement mais elle n'a pas voulu, je risquais de me sentir trop seul!!

-

" Miaou??!!

- Toi!! Tu restes tranquille à la maison et tu attends que je reviennes!!"

-

Tout seul, tout seul... Je lui en foutrais du tout seul à la vieille du dessous!!!

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'avoir des amis et la plupart de mes petits amis se sont fais la malle très rapidement, paraît que je suis jamais là!! C'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu avant mais ils se disent tous qu'ils arriveront à me faire changer en papy pantoufle!! Que dalle ouais!!!

J'l'aime mon boulot!!

-

" Miaou!!

- Quoi miaou!!! Je suis en retard là!!... Ok, je te file à bouffer et je me casse!!"

-

3h plus tard.

-

Quand je disais que j'aimais mon boulot, ça dépend de quoi en fait. Parce que... aller voir des gribouilleurs qui se prennent pour le nouveau Picasso, très peu pour moi et c'est à croire que mon patron ne peut pas me saquer, c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle.

3h à mourir... Même pas un joli petit cul à mater pour faire passer le temps.

Une bonne douche et au lit...

-

" O.O... Je vais tuer ce chat de malheur!!!!!"

-

Mon appart est sans dessus dessous...

Shit!!! Expliquez-moi comment une bestiole aussi petite peut mettre un bordel pareil en même pas 3 malheureuses petites heures!!!

Cette fois, c'est la SPA!!

-

" Miaou...

- Maouuuuu..."

-

Hein?!! J'ai mal entendu là? Scythe est enrouée? Parce que ça, c'était pas son miaulement, nan, nan, trop grave...

M'a quand même pas ramené un autre cat???

C'est pas vrai!!! Pire qu'une adolescente avec les hormones en folies!!

Toi, mon pote, t'as sacrément intérêt d'avoir une puce quelque part sous tes poils sinon, je te pends!!!!

-

" Minou minou minou...

- Miaou!!!

- Maou..."

-

C'est ça ma belle. Préviens ton petit copain qu'il est temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette, papa est rentré et ça va barder!!!

Ouais, je sais, je dois être en manque de contacts humains pour faire avec cette stupide chatte, parce que c'est une chatte en fait, comme avec un être humain...

Je me fais penser à Heero tiens!!! Faudrait-il encore que je sache s'il est plus ouvert maintenant qu'avant...

-

Et oui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je n'ai gardé aucuns contacts avec les autres pilotes. Un peu au début, c'est vrai mais on a pris chacun des routes différentes et manque de temps et par manque d'envie aussi, j'ai espacé les nouvelles au point de ne plus en donner. On peut pas dire qu'ils se foulent non plus pour m'en donner.

Bah, c'est la vie, on ne peut rien y faire. Il n'y a qu'Hilde qui avait tenté de garder un semblant d'amitié avec moi jusqu'à que je lui dise que j'étais définitivement gay et qu'elle m'attendait pour rien. Depuis, je n'ai même pas reçu un mail.

-

" J'te tiens, squatteur!!!"

-

Je ne m'en plains pas plus que ça. De temps en temps, je vois Quatre à la télé quand j'ai le temps de la regarder et souvent, en arrière plan, on peut y voir un grand brun avec une mèche sur le visage, légèrement plus courte que dans mon souvenir. Je peux facilement en déduire qu'ils ont fini par se trouver après avoir passé la moitié de la guerre à se chercher. Je suis content pour eux, eux aussi en ont chié, ils ont le droit au bonheur...

Pour les autres, ben, RAS. Aucunes nouvelles. Je suppose que WuFei est resté chez les Preventers. Heero... je sais pas, sûrement au service de Mlle Peacecraft et probablement bientôt marié avec elle...

-

" Alors, viens voir par-là que je vois à qui tu appartiens."

-

Ça m'empêche pas de faire ma petite vie pépère quoi!!

En tout cas, pour Quatre et Trowa, j'espère être invité au mariage quand même!!! Ça nous ferait une bonne raison de nous retrouver et de se mettre au courant de qui devient quoi!!!

J'ai beau dire, j'ai beau faire, ils me manquent tous ces cons!! Mais j'ai trop de fierté pour l'admettre et tenter de renouer des liens qui n'ont probablement plus lieu d'être...

-

" Une plaque avec une adresse??? Tu te fais la malle si souvent que ça? Bon, quelle heure il est? 21h... C'est à côté. En avant mauvaise troupe!!!"

-

Quand je me suis rendu compte que nous nous éloignions, il était déjà trop tard. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps et perdu dans mes études, je n'y avais pas fait attention...

Ça m'a fait un peu mal mais j'avais des exams, je me suis dit plus tard, je ferais quelque chose mais ce plus tard n'est jamais venu... Je me suis laissé embarquer par mon travail.

Ça fait presque 4 ans.

-

" J'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un parce que j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à ton maître, vu les dégâts qu'il y a chez moi!!!!

-

Deux rues plus loin, je me retrouve comme un con devant une porte sécurisée... C'est quoi déjà le numéro??

Ah ouais, le 01...

On va sonner histoire de voir s'il y a quelqu'un...

-

"... OUI."

-

Oula, ton maître il a pas l'air super commode, je te plains un peu, pov' bête...

-

" Je suis M. Maxwell et votre chat était chez moi.

- ... Je vous ouvre. 1er étage à droite."

-

Et ben... On peut pas dire qu'il soit très causant...

Mais bordel!!! Quelle voix!!!!

Dans le genre grave et chaude comme un chocolat chaud en plein hiver... J'en ai des frissons partout...

Le manque sûrement.

Alors 1er étage, à droite... Ça doit être là!

-

" Je...

- Bonjour Duo."

-

Je dois avoir l'air très con, un chat sous un bras et l'autre levé, prêt à frapper...

J'ai un peu de mal à remettre mon cerveau en route...

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui, à vivre à quelques pas de chez moi??

C'est fait exprès ou c'est la plus pure des coïncidences??

-

" Ben alors... Entre."

-

Tout ce que tu veux, beau brun.

Comment...

La vache!! Je veux pas savoir le pourquoi du comment!!

Par contre, ces quatre années lui ont fait un bien fou. Il est devenu très... hot!!

Il porte un tee-shirt blanc près du corps et un jeans bleu, qui a connu de meilleurs années, qui ne laissent absolument aucune place à mon imagination.

Mais... Du calme... Je viens juste lui ramener son chat et après chacun chez soi.

-

" Je viens te ramener ta foutue bestiole qui a foutu le bordel chez moi.

- C'est tout?

- Hein??"

-

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut là?

Écoute 'ro, t'es bien mignon et tout et tout... Mais ça va pas être possible...

J'ai pas vraiment envie de ressasser le passé et encore moins de rester ici avec tes muscles qui me donner envie de me couler entre tes bras.

Arrggggg... le manque... sûrement!!

-

" On s'est pas vu depuis une éternité et tu veux déjà partir. Reste dîner.

- Heu... Écoute 'ro, j'ai pas mal de boulot et...

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Duo."

-

Et merde...

Est-ce qu'il se serait mis à l'observation de ses contemporains??

Hey!! Quand est-ce qu'il s'est rapproché??

Sans la moindre gêne, il récupère son cat, laissant ses mains se balader plus que de raison sur moi...

C'est quoi ça 'ro, une invitation à rester un peu plus?

-

" Heero...

- Reste."

-

Comment voulez-vous que je lui résiste avec ses yeux trop bleus et sa voix trop grave pour ma santé?

Il me regarde trop fort.

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour qu'il le fasse il y a quatre ans de ça.

Pourquoi Heero??? Pourquoi maintenant?

Tu réveilles des sentiments que je croyais à jamais enfouis...

Tu me fais mal.

-

" Non. Je dois rentrer."

-

Oui, rentrer et partir.

Partir loin d'ici, loin de toi surtout.

Pourquoi venir bousculer ma petite vie si bien réglée alors que tu n'as pas cherché à me donner de tes nouvelles pendant près de quatre ans...

Quatre, Trowa et même Wufei, je les comprends. Trop de choses à faire pour les premiers et rien qu'un certain respect avec le dernier qui ne nécessitait absolument pas une correspondance suivie, rien qui ne l'aurait vraiment justifiée.

Mais toi...

Et maintenant, tu voudrais faire comme si ces quatre années n'avaient pas existé?

-

Je prends le chemin inverse et, tout en marchant malgré l'envie de courir le plus vite possible, je rejoins la porte mais...

Tu es bien décidé à me faire rester.

Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que je me retrouve le dos contre la porte, ton souffle caressant mes lèvres.

-

" Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas partir.

- Hee...

- Chut, écoutes moi, après tu feras ce que tu veux.

- ..."

-

Il se serre un peu plus contre moi et je sens la chaleur de son corps au travers de nos vêtements...

J'entendrais presque ton cœur battre à cette distance et ton odeur de fleur de cerisier m'enivre peu à peu.

Et, comme pour accentuer mon malaise, tu te penches à mon oreille.

-

" Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'elle était ta place dans ma vie. Trowa, c'était facile, nous nous comprenions sans même se parler, il était un ami proche. Wufei, facile aussi, un gars droit et malgré son caractère, quelqu'un qui forçait mon respect, sans plus. Quatre, ce fut un peu plus dur à déterminer... Gentil bien qu'un poil saoulant, diplomate et bon soldat, et étant en plus le petit ami de Trowa, j'ai appris à le connaître et nous sommes devenus amis, peut-être moins qu'avec Trowa mais un ami tout de même... Mais toi... Tu me tapais foncièrement sur le système avec ton bavardage incessant et tes blagues à la con. Tu étais terriblement envahissant avec ton sourire factice...

- Si c'est pour me dire...

- Laisse moi finir.

- ...

- Mais quand tu es parti, je me réveillais la nuit en cherchant à entendre ton souffle régulier dans la pièce. Je me suis entendu regretter le ronron incessant de ta voix, je me suis senti seul alors que tu n'étais plus là, dans mon espace... Tu as laissé un vide aux creux de mon estomac..."

-

Je ne t'ai jamais autant entendu parler en une seule fois et je ne suis pas très sûr de saisir ce que tu essaies de me dire...

J'ai chaud et mon cœur s'affole à tes paroles. Tu sais n'est-ce pas, tu sais les sentiments que je nourris envers toi...

Dis-moi Heero... Dis moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre...

Mes mains qui n'avaient pas bougé du long de mon corps, s'accrochent désormais à ton t-shirt.

-

" Qu'essaies-tu de me dire?"

-

Tes mains glissent sur moi, me rapprochant de ton corps plus encore... L'une vient se ficher sur ma nuque, l'autre au creux de mes reins, m'entourant complètement de ton étreinte.

Cette fois, je sens ton cœur battre à une allure folle et je sais que ce que tu viens de me dire n'est pas un mensonge...

-

" Tu me manques Duo. Chaque jour qui passe, tu me manques un peu plus."

-

Je sens tes mains se crisper, appréhendant ma réaction mais comment pourrais-tu la voir puisque tu n'oses même pas me regarder.

Je pleure Heero. Je pleure ces quatre années sans aucunes nouvelles, sans ta présence à mes côtés...

Je pleure de soulagement que tu ne m'en veuilles pas de t'avoir presque fui, je pleure parce que mes sentiments sont finalement réciproques.

Je ne suis pas assez fou pour refuser d'y répondre.

Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, à moi de faire de même.

-

Je te repousse un peu pour voir ton visage.

Je vois dans tes yeux que tu attends, sans me presser. Tu sembles serein mais le pli qui barre ton front te trahit. Je te comprends mieux que tu ne pourrais le croire.

J'esquisse un doux sourire auquel tu réponds un peu et je me redresse pour poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour te dire ce que je ressens.

Tu entrouvres la bouche pour laisser le passage à ma langue.

-

Sais-tu combien de fois j'en ai rêvé?

Tu m'entraînes dans les dédales de ton appartement sans me lâcher les mains, ni des yeux. Comme toujours tu connais ton environnement par cœur et pas une seule fois, tu ne te cognes. Et moi je te suis docilement, sachant pertinemment où tu m'emmènes...

J'en ai autant envie que toi, nous prendrons le temps, plus tard, de refaire connaissance.

À peine la porte de ta chambre se referme sur nous que je suis collé à elle, ta bouche dévorant mon cou, tes mains achevant de défaire ma natte.

-

Je suis à toi et tu le sais.

Nos vêtements ont vite disparus et je soupire contre ta peau nue.

Je vibre sous chacun de tes baisers. Tu es partout, sous moi, sur moi, en moi. Je ne sais faire que gémir en réponse à tes coups de reins, agrippé comme je le peux à tes draps de lin bleu, comme ton regard.

Je brûle et tu attises la flamme à chaque va-et-vient. Je voudrais que jamais ce feu ne s'éteigne mais la jouissance vient, incendiant tous, m'échappant en un cri où ton prénom filtre.

-

Tu ne me laissas pas rentrer cette nuit-là, ni les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

Nous avons finalement emménagé ensemble et quelques semaines plus tard, Scythe nous faisait le cadeau de 5 adorables chatons.

1 pour Quatre.

1 pour Trowa.

1 pour Wufei.

1 pour Hilde.

Et un pour Réléna...

La vie nous avait tous séparés, le temps de se retrouver nous-mêmes et elle nous a de nouveau réunis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

-

-

Alors, verdict??

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
